


啵啵生日车

by yingyingye



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye
Relationships: Wangyibo - Relationship, Xiaozhan - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	啵啵生日车

王一博再也忍不住，他把人抱在桌子上，低头吻上去，温热湿润的舌强势顶开软绵的唇瓣，急不可耐的与怀里人纠缠在一起

“……唔…………嗯…………” 甜腻诱人的声音溢出，小兔子的脑子糊成一片，人也软的一塌糊涂，只能紧紧的攀附着他

王一博的手不知不觉撩起了他的衣服，露出纤瘦的腰肢，手指轻轻捻弄他胸前粉嫩的乳头

“……嗯……哈啊…………” 肖赞已经完全沉浸在他温柔而炙热的攻势中，双颊被情欲熏的通红，饱含情欲的声音细碎的溢出，唇边的小痣看起来都格外惑人，勾的王一博下体硬的发疼

“宝宝，还没吃蛋糕呢” 突然瞥到一边的蛋糕，他恶劣一笑，说着伸出食指挖了一坨奶油涂在肖赞胸前

“……呜……不……不可以………” 肖赞羞耻的呜咽出声

王一博不给人抗拒的机会，张口含住他的乳头，灵活的舌头不断噬咬舔弄，发出啧啧的声音

“……啊……呜嗯……不……” 肖赞又爽又羞，身子微微拱起，感觉着来自他湿热的舌尖温柔而有力的刺激，但是王一博好像忘记了另外一边，又吸又咬只专心对付口里一颗，这种对比太过强烈，让他忍不住想要更多

“……呜……啊嗯……那边，那边也要……呜” 说完还邀请似的挺了挺左边的胸

“呵，还说自己不骚，都自己把奶子送上来了” 王一博被他主动的样子激到，恶劣的捏了一下另一边被冷落的乳头

“……呜呜……不……不是……呜哥哥……” 沉溺于情欲的肖赞还知道要撒娇求饶，可是这时候的王一博可不会轻易放过他

“怎么下面也那么硬了” 肖赞裤子不知道在什么时候被脱掉了，王一博隔着内裤摸上他早已挺翘的下体

“……额啊……不要…不要这里……呜呜……去…去卧室……呜呜……” 肖赞抓住王一博的手，含着眼泪祈求，他还是不能接受在客厅里，在餐桌上做那种事情

不想继续勉强怀里宝贝的王一博低身抱起肖赞走进了卧室

床上赤身裸体的肖赞，深色的床单衬的他白皙的皮肤格外诱人，因为害羞低垂的双眼遮不住满脸春色，眼圈红红，鼻头也红红的，王一博觉得自己硬的快要爆炸了，他急急的脱下衣服欺身压了上去

他的吻一路从肖赞的唇瓣向下，来到他的腿间

“不……不……那里不可以……啊……” 他刚想阻止，下体就被身上的男人含在口中

他那里和他的人一样精致秀气，因为很少使用，还是干净的肉粉色

“呜呜……不……哈…………啊……” 虽然哭着说不要，但婉转的撒娇声却处处透露着邀请，撩的王一博心痒难耐，忍不住加快动作

同为男生他太知道怎么能让肖赞舒服了，灵活湿热的舌头用力吸吮摩擦柱身，又用牙齿轻刮他的龟头，每一下都刺激到肖赞的敏感点，太过强烈的感觉让肖赞逐渐走到达巅峰，他的大脑闪过白光，身体开始不受控制

“……呜啊……哥哥……哈啊……啊啊啊啊啊……” 他身子一阵抽搐尖叫着射了出来

“宝宝果然哪里都是甜的” 王一博坏笑道

“…不……不是呜……”小兔子羞耻否认

“宝宝爽过了，现在该轮到我了，今天可不会轻易放过你”低沉而有磁性的声音在耳边想起，灼热的鼻息喷洒在他的脖颈，刚刚高潮过的身体忍不住的轻颤

王一博分开他的双腿，手指在他后穴轻揉几下很轻易的就挤了进去，灵活的手指不断深入寻找他的敏感点，很快就被他摸到一处凸起，他加了一根手指，专注的刺激那一点

“呜……哥哥……哥哥……啊…………哈……” 肖赞身子剧烈的扭动，被快感折磨的流下眼泪

而身上的人不断的刺激他，却总在他即将攀上顶峰的时候停下，极度舒爽下的空虚的让他忍不住哭出声“……哥哥……呜要……那里……要哥哥……呜呜……”

已经忍得青筋暴起的王一博再也忍不住，握住自己怒张的下体抵了上去，炙烫的肉刃长驱直入，一下就进入到了最深处

“……呜啊……好胀……太大了……哥哥太大了……呜呜……疼啊……” 虽然做足了前戏，但那里到底不是天生适合承受的地方，王一博又尺寸傲人，紧窄的后穴被完全撑开，看不到一丝褶皱，痛的他双手紧紧抓住王一博后背，指尖泛白

王一博被他夹的又爽又疼，只能一边抚慰他，一边小幅度的抽插，等他慢慢适应

“……可……可以了……哥哥……可以快一点了” 眼睛红彤彤的的小兔子不忍心见他忍得太辛苦，忍着不适开口

耗尽所有耐性的王一博拉过他的双腿盘在自己腰上开始猛烈的抽插起来，每一下都进到最深，捣在最敏感的一点上，臀肉的拍打声清脆响亮，肖赞单薄的身躯随着他凶狠的动作起伏耸动

“……呜啊………哥哥………慢…啊啊……” 小兔子被他干的嗓子都哭哑了，破碎的呻吟发不出完整的语调

“爽吗宝宝” 王一博咬着他的耳朵问

“……啊哈……啊……爽……啊” 

“叫我，叫我的名字” 

“哥哥……啊啊…呜……” 小兔子已经神志不清，没有思考的能力了

“宝宝，叫我的名字” 

“……啊哈……一啊……一博…王一博啊啊啊……”身上人突然加快动作，灭顶的快感让他 几乎失声，手指在宽厚有力的背上留下抓痕

微微刺痛的感觉只能让王一博更加兴奋

“宝宝是不是也很喜欢我” 

“……喜欢……啊……喜欢一博……呜啊……哥哥……”快感席卷他的全身，酸软酥麻的感觉吞食了他的理智和思考，只剩下无力的呻吟和哭泣

至于王一博，他已经完全失了控制，两只手掌将人牢牢禁锢在怀中，粗长狰狞的肉刃像不知疲倦一样，在他白皙的臀瓣间疯狂进出，他带着肖赞一次次的走上高潮，每一次都射到最深处

“呜……不……不要了……”不知道过了多久，肖赞已经昏昏沉沉，眼皮几乎睁不开了，微弱的声音几乎听不到了

“赞赞，爱我吗，说你爱我” 迷迷糊糊的小兔子那还有什么反抗能力，神志接近模糊，当然问什么答什么

“爱……爱你”说完就疲惫的闭上眼睛失去意识

“我爱你，宝宝” 王一博轻轻吻了吻他，满足的拥着怀中宝贝睡了过去


End file.
